With the development of electrical technology, the products of high definition, such as, tablet PCs and TVs, have been favored by consumers. At the same time, user demands toward the display performances have been increased. The programmable Gamma correction buffer circuit chip (P-Gamma IC) is a commonly used chip in high-resolution display devices. The Gamma voltage is outputted in accordance with the Gamma Code, and the Gamma voltage is adopted to realize the display. Thus, the performance of the P-Gamma IC directly affects the display performance.
During the operation of P-Gamma IC, it may happen that the Gamma voltage is not compatible with that corresponding to the code. As such, the displayed images may be bad or abnormal, which affects the display performance.